


Pines Family Fans

by Acts_of_Tekla



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acts_of_Tekla/pseuds/Acts_of_Tekla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Members of the Pines family are fans for different reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pines Family Fans

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of International Fanworks Day, and the Gravity Falls finale airing tonight!

1\. Guilt-Free Pleasure

Stan would not have categorized _Duck-tective_ as a guilty pleasure. He had enough to feel actually guilty about without adding “having fun” to the list. The weekly ritual of watching TV with the kids was one of the most innocent things he’d done in his adult life. The show had some surprisingly adult humor, but mostly it was just harmless fun. He took guilt-free pleasure in sitting on the couch with the kids and laughing at so-bad-they’re-great bird puns.

So what if _Duck-tective_ was technically a kids’ show? Ford just didn’t know what he was missing.

 

2\. Mental Engagement

When _Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons_ first came out, Ford was sixteen and should have been too old for board games. But the box was illustrated with what looked like a crazy hodgepodge of every fantasy novel he’d ever read, so he told himself he was just intrigued by the mathematics of the 38-sided die and bought it. School was engaging and hanging out with Stan was fun, but this was the first time he’d found something that could be both. Though he was forced to play alone, the combination of skill, strategy, and storytelling kept him absorbed for hours.

 

3\. Aesthetic Appreciation

Mabel was always noted for her enthusiasm. She got excited over pretty much everything—cute animals, cute boys, and even the school cafeteria’s gloriously disgusting green bean casserole—and when she was excited, she wanted to share it with the whole world. So she made sweaters with kittens, and glitter- covered paintings of her favorite band, and, once, a 3D collage of the infamous green bean casserole which was widely praised as looking grosser than the original. How else would everyone know how awesome something was, and how much she loved it, if she didn’t _make_ something to show it?

 

4\. Squeeeeee!!1!

Dipper had spent weeks pouring over the journal, equal parts fascinated by its contents and overwhelmed by the genius of its writer, some kind of Indiana Jones of the supernatural world, the kind of amazingly cool person that Dipper could only dream of growing up to be. So when The Author was actually standing in front of him, six-fingered hands and all, and it turned out that he was Dipper’s Great Uncle…! He couldn’t help it: he let out a high-pitched squeal worthy of any preteen girl at a Sev'ral Timez concert. Twice.

Truth be told, he wasn’t even embarrassed.


End file.
